A sad end of life's
by ironeger942
Summary: Cynder will die and Spyro will also, i suck at writing Summary
1. Chapter 1

authors note: if you don't like reading Both Cynder and Spyro die don't read this.

"Cynder's death and Spyro's revenge"

it was a rainy night in the forest of Avalar, a small fight had just happened in the forest. Lots of dead apes was spread around two dragons one was purple and one was black. The purple dragon was Spyro who was crying over the black dragon Cynder. She had a spear in her chest.

She wasn't dead yet, "Spyro take it easy" said Cynder calmly. "how can I take it easy when you have a spear in your chest?" said Spyro "I can take you to the healers in Warfang." "No Spyro I will bleed to death before we reach Warfang" said Cynder, "W-What are you trying to say Cynder?" asked Spyro.

"I'm trying to say that my time have come" said Cynder while taking deep breaths after each word. Spyro took her paws and held them tightly to his chest, after several minutes with silence, Cynder broke the silence "S-Spyro come closer to me" Spyro did what she said, "yes what is it?" asked Spyro, Cynder and Spyro haven't confessed their love for each other yet.

"Spyro I want to say something to you that I should have said long before, Spyro I love you" Spyro was shocked of what she said. "Cynder I know I also should have said this before but ever since I meet you I knew you was the right one for me, Cynder I love you to, with all my heart" said Spyro giving Cynder a deep kiss. They gave each other a passionate kiss, after few minutes Spyro felt Cynder's paws slip through his paw and he saw her eyes slowly closing for the last time.

"I love you and I will always love you Spyro" was the last thing she said before she closed her eyes forever. "Cynder? Please don't be dead yet I need you here!" said Spyro, but he knew the truth the dragoness he loved was dead.

He released a loud roar that could be heard miles away. His scales got a much deeper purple colour his eyes was eyes and all he could think was revenge over the last remains of the apes they were at least 20 or 30 that had fled after throwing the spear into Cynder, Spyro noticed them the where slow so he could easily kill them all, when he was close enough he hidden in a few bushes without any sound.

He saw that the apes had made a little camp for the night.  
Later on the night the apes was talking to each other about how they had finally killed the traitor, "Spyro was still Dark Spyro, he hidden himself into the shadow, the apes just talked more and more of the traitor.

Spyro was so angry at them that he would rip their head off, One after one by the star dogged moon, too quick for groan or sigh, each turned his face with a ghastly pang and cursed them with his eye four times fifty living men and he heard nor sigh nor groan with heavy thump, a lifeless lump, they dropped down one by one.

There was still one ape alive who laid on the wet grass, Spyro walked slowly to him as he came to him the ape said "please show some mercy!" "WHY SHALL I SHOW YOU MERCY?" yelled Spyro "you killed Cynder!".

The ape gulped "b-but she was a traitor", "TRAITOR? SO IF SHE WAS A TRAITOR, SO WHAT FUCK WAS MALEFOR THEN?, WHEN HE CAME BACK HE JUST PUSHED YOUR KIND INTO THE SHADOWS LIKE PIECE OF CRAP!" yelled Spyro, before the ape could say anything Spyro raised both front paws and smashed them to the ape's skull, a loud *crack" came from the ape's skull lots off blood came out of him. Spyro got if him and flew back to Cynder.

His scales wasn't dark purple more, he had become normal again. When he came to Cynder he took her body up and started to fly to Warfang and he said

"don't worry Cynder we will be together again very soon".


	2. Chapter 2

authors note: if you don't like reading Both Cynder and Spyro die don't read this.

"flashbacks and nightmares"

the next morning:

Spyro was still flying towards Warfang with Cynder in his paws. Flame just woke up and standing on a balcony and staring at the field outside the walls of Warfang and said "ah this will be a nice day" he stood there for several minutes and just enjoyed the view, after some more minutes he saw a purple dot in the sight and he knew it was Spyro.

Flame didn't see what he had in his arms he didn't even know that he had something in his arms. Spyro could see the wall and he thought off what Cynder had said to him when he said that he could take her to the healers "maybe she was right" said Spyro with a sad voice. He flew right to Flame, Flame was lying next to Ember, "did you know Spyro is back?" he asked "what are you serious?" said Ember before Flame could say anything both of them heard a.

**thump**

both of the jumped of the bed and looked around to see who made the sound, their eyes felt on Spyro, "what are the meaning of this?" asked Flame but Spyro didn't respond, Flame and Ember heard a weak sobbing sound that came from Spyro. "Spyro what's wrong, why are you crying?" asked Ember but again Spyro didn't respond. Flame and Ember saw that he was lying on something but what?, as they come closer they saw something black (Spyro is lying on Cynder, duh)

"Spyro what is the Black thing that you laying on?" asked Flame but this time Spyro answered them "I was to late, I couldn't do any thing to her" said Spyro still crying, "what was you late for, who is she?" asked Flame, Ember slapped Flame's head with her tail spade "who do you think smart-ass?", Flame stood there and thought and when I found out who he was talking about he said "no not Cynder, who would do something to her?" Spyro could just nod and said "it's was apes who did this to her, they said that she was a traitor".

Her blood had dried and the spear in chest was gone, it was just a big wound there, (Cynder and Ember was best friends) Ember started to cry and Flame too. Later that day they didn't hesitate with the funeral, Spyro sat with Flame, Ember and Sparx (Cynder and Sparx was also friends) but was quiet all the time, after the funeral Spyro went to his room and feel in deep sleep.

(dream)

Spyro was in a dark place with no light just darkness...

"what is this place, where am I?" asked Spyro, "Spyro you said that no one shall ever hurt me" said a voice in the darkness, "w-who's there?" said Spyro, "you was supposed to protect me, but it looks like you didn't" said the voice. Spyro knew the voice and said "Cynder is that you?" but with no respond, after several minutes a weal light came in the distant and under the light so was something lying there.

Spyro ran towards the light and when he saw what or who was lying there he was shocked, it was Cynder with the Spear in her and other wounds and was bleeding. Suddenly so lifted Cynder's head and stared at Spyro, "you did this to me" said Cynder "what no I couldn't do that to you, it was..." said Spyro before he got interrupted by Cynder "you let me there to die, why Spyro I thought we were friends" "we are still friends" said Spyro.

"no not any more and because you did this to me, I shall do the same thing to you" as she said that a spear came out off nowhere and right in Spyro's chest, Spyro fell down to the ground, "so how does it feel to have a spear and think that there's nothing to do with it?" asked Cynder, Spyro couldn't answer he was in so much pain and he was crying. He saw Cynder getting up and began going towards him, when she reached him she said "let me help you end you're miserable life" as she said that she putted her claws in his head. He cried in pain before his eyes were shut.

(end of dream)

Spyro shot himself of the bed breathing heavy and sweating. He started to cry and said to himself.

"maybe it was my fault that she got killed"


End file.
